Undergraduate education
Undergraduate education is education conducted after and prior to . It typically includes all the academic programs up to the level of a . For example, in the , an entry-level university student is known as an undergraduate, while students of higher degrees are known as . In some other educational systems, undergraduate education is up to the level of a ; this is the case for some science courses in Britain and some medicine courses in Europe. Programs Africa Nigerian system In , undergraduate degrees (excluding Medicine, Medical Laboratory Science, Nursing, Engineering, Law and Architecture) are four-year-based courses. Medicine (MBBS) and Architecture normally take six years to complete studies while Medical Laboratory Science, Nursing, Law and Engineering courses take five years to complete studies, usually, all six years are taken to improve their chances. Undergraduate nursing degrees or diplomas usually take two to four years and sometimes 5 years to complete, whereas graduate degrees are an additional two years or more. South African system The South African system usually has a three-year undergraduate bachelor's degree, with two or three majors. (There are exceptions, such as the medical qualification (MBChB), which is six years.) A fourth year, known as an Honours year, is considered a post-graduate degree. It is usually course-driven, although may include a project or thesis. Americas Brazilian system follows the major traits of the continental European system; free public schools are available from kindergarten up to postgraduation, both as a right established in Article 6, caput of the and as a duty of the State in Article 208, Items I, IV and V, of the Brazilian Constitution. Students choose their specific course of studies before joining the university. Admission to university is obtained by means of a competitive entrance exam known as (a concept somewhat similar to the in France). There's a new system, adopted by most federal universities, that uses the high school national examination ( ) result as part or a replacement of the Vestibular grade. Depending on the chosen course, upon graduating the student shall be granted: a technologist diploma, 3 years to complete, a 's a, which usually takes 4 or, in the case of , , and , 5 years to complete; or a professional a, which normally require 5 or, in the case of , 6 years to complete. United States system In the , undergraduate refers to a student who is studying for a bachelor's degree. The most common bachelor's degrees are Bachelor of Arts ( ) and Bachelor of Science ( ), but other degrees such as Bachelor of Fine Arts ( ), Bachelor of Business Administration ( ), Bachelor of Music ( ), Bachelor of Social Work ( ), Bachelor of Engineering ( ), Bachelor of Science in Nursing ( ), and Bachelor of Architecture ( ) are also possible. Unlike in the British model, degrees in law and medicine are not offered at the undergraduate level and instead are completed at a graduate level after earning a bachelor's degree. Neither field specifies or prefers any undergraduate major, though medical schools require a set of courses that must be taken before enrollment. Students can also choose to attend a prior to further study at another college or university. In most states, community colleges are operated either by a division of the state university or by local special districts subject to guidance from a state agency. Community colleges award s of different types, some intended to prepare students to transfer to universities (e.g. Associate of Arts (AA), Associate of Science (AS)), and others intended to provide vocational skills and training for students wishing to enter into or advance in a profession. Those seeking to continue their education may transfer to a university after applying through a similar admissions process as those applying directly to the four-year institution called . Some community colleges have automatic enrollment agreements with a local college or university, where the community college provides the first two years of study and the university provides the remaining years of study, sometimes all on one campus. The community colleges award associate degrees, while universities and colleges award the bachelor's. However, some community colleges, such as in offer bachelor's degrees along with associate degrees. Conversely, some universities such as the also award associate degrees. Asia Hong Kong system In , the English system is followed. Students sit for the at around sixteen years of age, and the at around eighteen, then follow by three years of undergraduate education, except for a few specific fields, such as medicine, nursing and law. This is due to be changed, with five-year secondary education and two-year combined and shortened to six years , and undergraduate education lengthened to four years. Students may be able to receive in their first years in universities, more akin to the North American system. The first batch of students under the new system will enter universities in 2012. Alternatives are undergraduate certificates or diplomas, with some equivalent to associate degree in educational level. Indian system In the Graduation system is classified into two parts: Undergraduation (UG) and Postgraduation (PG). It takes three or four years to complete an "undergraduate" degree. The three-year undergraduate programs are mostly in the fields of arts, commerce, science etc., and the four-year programs are mostly in the fields of technology, engineering, pharmaceutical sciences, agriculture etc. However, for medicine, law and architecture, the period has been five years. The possessor of the first UG is referred to as graduate and that of the PG degree as post-graduate. Other than UG and PG there are various 1 to 2 year diploma courses available. Pakistani system In , it generally requires four years to complete a in Arts, Sciences, Dentistry, Engineering or Business Administration such as , , , or and five years for bachelor's degrees in Medicine ( ), Physiotherapy ( ), Pharmacy ( ) and Architecture ( ) after successfully completing 12 years of schooling. 4 years bachelor's degree is offered in various universities of Pakistan such as (CIIT), (UET Lahore), (UET Taxila), (NUST), (LUMS) and (NU). The modern educational system comprises the following five stages: The lasting five years for children 5–10 years old in grades one to five; a of three years for children 10 to 13 years old, covering grades six through eight; a two-year secondary, or consists of grades nine and ten, for children 13 to 15 years old; a two-year higher secondary, or , leading to an in arts or in science; and a fifth stage covering college and university programs leading to baccalaureate, professional, master's and doctorate degrees. The pre-primary or preparatory classes, called kachi (literally, unripe) or , were formally integrated into the education system in 1988. Europe English, Welsh, and Northern Irish system Students in England, Wales and Northern Ireland may usually enter university from the age of eighteen, often having studied and thus having had thirteen to fifteen years of schooling. Occasionally students who finish A Level or equivalent qualifications early (after skipping a year in school on the grounds of academic giftedness) may enter below this age but large universities are now setting minimum age limits of 16 or 17 after a number of well publicised "child prodigies" were found to be emotionally and mentally unprepared for university life. Applications for undergraduate courses in UK higher education are made through the (UCAS). For their first degree, most students read for the degree of , which usually takes three years, however in the sciences and engineering integrated courses covering both undergraduate level and advanced degree level leading to the degree of , usually taking four years and including a research project or are popular. Given the integrated nature of these programs someone who gains a master's degree via an integrated program is not usually admitted to the degree of bachelor. Master's degrees conferred after extended programs are not to be conflated with the degree of , which is not a substantive qualification, but reflects the ancient practice of those three universities of promoting Bachelors of Arts to Masters of Arts (and thus full membership of the University) six or seven years after matriculation. Honours degrees and integrated master's degrees are awarded with . If a student passes the course but fails to do so sufficiently well for third class honours to be awarded he will be awarded with an ordinary degree. It is possible to use the abbreviation "Hons" after the degree to indicate that the degree has been passed with honours and is not an ordinary degree. Many universities offer s or an extramural year, which offer work placements for a short period of time in a relevant industry before students complete their studies. Taking a sandwich course may make the course last a year longer than it would otherwise. With , nearly all universities with the power to award degrees are heavily state financed. However, they also rely on tuition fees set by the government at a maximum index-linked level, repayable after graduation contingent on attaining a certain level of income, and with the state paying all fees for students from the poorest backgrounds. UK students are generally entitled to student loans for maintenance with repayment contingent on income. Unlike in other European countries, the British government does not own the universities' assets and university staff are not civil servants. United Kingdom universities are therefore better described as autonomous, intellectually-independent institutions with public funding, rather than public universities per se. The crown does not control syllabi, with the exception of teacher training. The crown restricts the power to award degrees to those with a , in the case of traditional universities, or authorization from the , in the case of . Universities accredited in foreign countries, such as are, however, free to operate. European Bologna process systems In many countries, the English distinction between a and degree is being introduced by the . Under the new Bologna reform, universities in Europe are introducing the Bachelor level (BA or BS) degree, often by dividing a 5-year Master-level program into two parts (3-year Bachelor's + 2-year Master's), where students are not obligated to continue with the second Master's-degree part. These new bachelor's degrees are similar in structure to British bachelor's degrees. If there is a separate undergraduate degree, higher degrees (License, Master, Doctorat) can be gained after completing the undergraduate degree. In the traditional German system, there were no undergraduate degrees in some fields, such as engineering: students continued to Master's level education without any administrative breakpoints, and employers would not consider half-finished master's degrees. The Bachelor's phase in The Netherlands can be fulfilled either at university or at the . Except for some specific exceptions, only at universities students are able to graduate for their masters or be promoted. These two institutions differ from each other in the level students learn abstract concepts. Whereas theories are created at the university, at the University of Applied Sciences theories are taught to be applied correctly. Scottish system Students in Scotland usually enter university in the year they turn eighteen (with many still being seventeen upon starting), hence courses take an extra year compared to England, Wales and Northern Ireland. At the older universities the degree of is conferred in the arts subjects after four years while the newer universities instead confer the degree of . The degree of is equivalent to the degree of Bachelor of Arts at other universities and does not require the level of study necessitated for the other degrees of master awarded by these universities. The degree instead reflects the ancient traditions of these universities. In the sciences, students usually read for the , which usually takes four years. However, as with the rest of the UK, integrated master's degrees are popular in science and engineering, although in Scotland they last for five years. Degree classification is the same as that of the rest of UK. Other European systems In many other, particularly continental European systems, an "undergraduate" degree in the American sense does not exist. Because students are expected to have received a sound general education at the secondary level, in a school such as a or , students in Europe enroll in a specific course of studies they wish to pursue upon entry into a University. In the US, students only specialize in a "major" during the last years of college. Specializing in a field of study upon entry into a university means most students graduate after four to five years of study. The fields available include those only taught as graduate degrees in the US, such as or . In the traditional German system, there is a vocational degree ( ) that is similar in length, and is also considered an academic degree. Though it is designed as a specialist degree, in contrast to the Diplom degree at University, which claims to be more generalist. Germany itself, however, is currently abolishing the legal distinction between and University. They are both translated as university and they both provide bologna-compliant and equivalent postgraduate degrees. Not obligatory and sometimes applied at universities in the Netherlands are the exams. The entire curriculum of the first two semesters of the bachelor's programme is part of the propaedeutic exams. In most bachelor's studies, students are required to obtain their propaedeutic certificate within three semesters after starting the course. A propaedeutic certificate also counts as a requirement for participating in a university level bachelor's study. The propaedeutic exams have the purpose of assessing whether a student has the appropriate capacities in order to complete the course. At some Swedish universities (such as the ), PhD courses are sometimes referred to as "graduate courses", whereas courses for other students (up to master level) sometimes are referred to as "undergraduate courses". The system at many Finnish universities is similar. In the , the first degree of tertiary education was reached two years after the . Amongst these degrees the university-delivered has disappeared, whereas , or still exist. According to the , this two-year curriculum will be replaced by the three-year , yet existing. References Category:Education